


Enchanted

by Reila_Flowers



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: hide was in love with the kimono shop from the moment he entered but it was the shop owner that truly caught his eye. Yoshiki was everything he wanted in a man and he could tell that the shop owner wanted him right back. Their relationship should have been easy and on the surface it was, but beneath prying eyes the couple lived in very different worlds. What would happen when those two worlds met? One thing was for certain, they were both enchanted by one another.
Relationships: hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/gifts).

The shop was simply known as The Forest, though its real name was clearly displayed above the door, nobody ever used it. For this reason, hide walked past the shop twice, before he realised that this building was the kimono shop his friend had recommended. He took a moment before entering, appreciating the full bloom cherry blossom tree engraved into the window and the flowers that had been planted in planters outside. It was just as he had expected, a shop still very much in touch with the natural order of things, its forest themed decoration emphasising and complimenting the fact.

He entered confidentially, knowing that he would get stares for his blond and pink hair and flamboyant choice of clothes but surprised when nobody gave him a second glance. Undisturbed he looked around for the seamstress but found that she wasn’t present so began to look at the plant themed kimonos that were on display.

“Can I help you?” A man asked a few minutes later, making hide drop the sleeve of the silver and pink kimono he had been admiring. hide turned, his eyes giving the blond a deliberate smile as he took in his beauty. This man worked here? This truly was his lucky day.

“I was hoping to speak to Hayashi-san, is she around?”

“I’m Hayashi-San,” The blond answered. “But I suspect you mean my mother. She retired last month so I’m in charge now. If being served by a man is ok with you?”

“Oh, it’s more than OK,” hide answered with a flirtatious tone to match the other. “You look like you know what you’re doing.”

“I should hope so, I’ve been working here all my adult life,” Hayashi answered. “What do you need? You don’t strike me as the type to be shopping for a girl, is that pink kimono more to your liking?”

“I can’t stand pink and I am in fact shopping for a girl,” hide said, mock offended. The blond was cuter when he was unsure, perfectly adorable. “I’m kidding!”

“No, you’re right, I shouldn’t assume,” Hayashi apologised. “Most men have mothers.”

“And on mothers,” hide said, unable to hide his smile. “Mine has insisted that I wear traditional clothes for her wedding anniversary. Has to be natural fibres, which unfortunately this one is not. I was told this shop made kimonos out of silk and cotton?”

“We do,” Yoshiki promised. “They cost more as they’re all handmade, I can show you some if you like?”

“Please.” hide said, admiring the handsome man’s ass as they walked towards the back of the store. He was here for clothes but the way the blond had been flirting he wondered if perhaps he could leave with a little bit more.

He took his time picking the kimono, smiling and flirting with Yoshiki as he did so. Twice Yoshiki left him to go through the fabrics as he went to greet other customers, one of which bought a kimono from the front of the store and the second picking up a custom order. This place was busy, hide realised, but he knew that it deserved the reputation.

“Sorry about that,” Hayashi needlessly apologised. “Any luck finding your preferred material?”

“Well I like this one,” hide said, gesturing to a material that could only be described as barbie pink, “But mother would disapprove. I like this dark grey one too, with the spider webs but that too would upset her. What would you suggest?”

“Well I could find a way to combine both materials,” Hayashi said, flicking through the materials until he found what he was looking for. “How about this charcoal grey as the base, with the pink as a trim and the spider web around the waist. Or maybe… well honestly I have a few ideas but I’d need to draw them up to see what works.”

“If you combine both fabrics and still keep a traditional woman happy, do what you like.” hide encouraged him. Still, Hayashi didn’t seem content to accept that answer so after a few more minutes it was agreed he would email over some potential designs that evening and they could go from there.

Happily hide paid a deposit for his custom order, barely noticing the cost as he wasn’t one for checking price labels. To his disappointment he found it was the female shop assistant who was asked to take his measurements, as Hayashi hurried to help an older lady with her customer order. He had wanted to spend more time with the man but he supposed that simply wasn’t going to be the case.

“Hideto, did you order a kimono?” his mother asked over the phone that evening. Of course she would check up on this matter, she’d only been asking this very question ever day this week.

“Yes Mother,” hide said, knowing that this answer wasn’t going to be enough. “I ordered it from a shop recommended by Kokoro.”

“And it’s natural fabric?” His Mother asked.

“Polyester of course.” hide tried to joke, but was quickly stopped by an angry tirade. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to wear synthetic fabrics and in all honestly quite agreed with his mother’s reasoning for why they weren’t suitable for the family. Finally getting a word in, he re-assured him mother that the kimono would be made of both cotton and silk before confessing he hadn’t yet seen the designs.

“Well go see if this Hayashi has sent them, send them to me before confirming,” His mother ordered. Keeping her on the phone, as she insisted, hide turned on his laptop and pulled up the email with the designs. He sent his favourite two to his mother, making sure that the one she would like had been deleted along with Hayashi’s rather long email. “Pink? Really?”

“It’ll compliment my hair!” hide protested, relieved when his mother consented to allowing him to have the pink on the garment. If she realised that the other controversial material was a spider web pattern, she didn’t comment on it. They finally agreed upon one of the designs and hide ended the call with an audible sigh.

Taking the time to read the email, that was mostly Hayashi going on about the designs, he smiled when he found the invitation for a date at the end. It wasn’t quite in those words, a pretence to discuss the designs over coffee tomorrow, but he was sure that this wasn’t standard business. The invitation, along with the request to call the other by his given name Yoshiki, was too much to pass up. He emailed back confirming the date, not letting on that he already knew exactly what it was that he wanted to wear.

The coffee shop was quiet but even had it been busy he wouldn’t have struggled to find his princess. Yoshiki was dressed in white from head to toe, his blond hair framing his face like a crown. He’d made an effort, too much effort perhaps, hide thought as he joined the other. Was all this to impress him? If it was, then it had worked.

A waitress was at the table before they could even speak, so they placed their orders before greeting each other formerly. Yoshiki was still pretending that this was just a regular business meeting so hide played along, choosing the kimono as the drinks were brought to them.

“I have a confession to make,” Yoshiki admitted after business had been done. “I know who you are.”

“You do?” hide asked, alarmed by the news. Nobody outside the families should know this. How had Yoshiki found out?

“You could say, we have mutual friends,” Yoshiki said, taking hide’s hand in his. “Don’t be alarmed, I only know because I’m part of that community too.”

“Oh that,” hide said with a smile. “So you want to be wrapped in the spider’s web?”

“Are you really going to make a man ask for such a thing?” Yoshiki asked. “That’s not the type of man I am. I’m not looking for that kind of partner. I just need you to know that I know your kink and still wouldn’t mind calling this a date.”

“For a man as confident as yourself, I wouldn’t expect you to be so shy.” hide teased, though he gently cupped Yoshiki’s offered hand in both of his. A proud, independent man who wanted to submit to him, he knew the type well though the other’s limits were something that he had to learn along the way. He did have a trick for such things though, carefully he let a thread of magic through their physical connection with the intention of finding out just what it was Yoshiki was thinking. He was met with a wall of glass that made him pull back in shock. Returning his mind to the café he saw Yoshiki staring at him with as much shock as he felt.

“Psychic.” hide named the other.

“Witch.” Came the response. Yoshiki no longer seemed enchanted by him, quite the opposite, he looked afraid.

“Enchanter.” hide confessed quietly, glad that the shop was almost empty and nobody was close enough to hear.

“You tried to pry into my mind!” Yoshiki accused. He had, it was a breach of trust and Yoshiki was right to be angry. Still, it was such a habit that hide hadn’t even bothered to consider the ethics of the act.

“Which you defend well,” hide complimented him. He probably could have broken the barrier if he had tried but that would have certainly destroyed Yoshiki’s mind with it. “I was trying to find your limits, your intentions, what exactly it was I could do to that gorgeous body of yours. I have a reputation to withhold you know.”

“This is how you always know exactly what your partners want, isn’t it?” Yoshiki asked, unable to hide how pleased he was with hide’s flattery. Yoshiki was vain, hide concluded, not judging the other in the slightest.

“Fine, I cheat, is that what you want to hear?” hide asked, flashing Yoshiki a smile. The psychic looked at him suspiciously for a moment before his demeaner returned to what it had been before.

“Well it’s not like you can cheat with me,” Yoshiki concluded. “For now, I’ll accept that you meant no real harm.”

“That’s for the bedroom.” hide promised, pleased when he got a smile in return.

The date went well, better than hide had hoped, though it was clear that for the relationship to continue they would need to discuss their secrets with one another. Magic casters of all sorts and psychics rarely got on, their kinds often declaring the other as evil immoral monsters though things had been changing. Dating Yoshiki wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility, they just both had to want it.

“This is where the magic happens,” Yoshiki said, switching on the lights to his sewing room. Several kimonos were on dressmakers’ dummies in various stages of creation, every one different and unique but each with a beauty that was all of its own. hide almost forgot why he was here as he took in the room, his eyes finally landing on a blue dress with black lace trim that was quite unlike everything else in the room.

“This dress?” hide asked, knowing from a sign in the shop downstairs that the store would only make kimonos.

“Oh that,” Yoshiki said, “It’s my Halloween costume.”

“Oh right, Samhain is soon.” hide remembered. It didn’t affect his family, they neither celebrated or cared about the holiday, though other magic uses found their magic waxed or waned on the day.

“My friends are having a party,” Yoshiki continued, “They have a fairy tale theme this year so I’m going as Cinderella.”

“Of course you are,” hide said, remembering how Yoshiki’s defences were like glass. “Princess.”

“Are you celebrating?” Yoshiki asked.

“No,” hide answered. “Not celebrating, though my friend Kokoro will probably want me to keep her company that night.”

“Ah, I was going to invite you to join me but I guess not?” Yoshiki said. Was that disappointment that hide sensed?

“Unfortunately, no. I always spend the day with Kokoro and she won’t want to party.” hide answered. Kokoro’s earth-based magic always failed her on Halloween, leaving her anxious and depressed as she hated not being in touch with the life of the planet. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t leave her alone when she needed him most. “She’s my best friend.” He finished, not wanting Yoshiki to get the wrong impression.

“No need to apologise, it is short notice,” Yoshiki answered, his smile fading slightly. “And there is the question if we’re really compatible. I was so sure when I found out we shared a kink but…”

“What’s your power?” hide asked. They had to have this conversation, though he wasn’t sure that he was looking forward to it.

“I can see the dead,” Yoshiki confessed. “Spirts and ghosts. To be honest, I hate that I have this power at all. It’s not really something that can be controlled. I just see the spectres and should I choose I could communicate with them.”

“I bet you hate Samhain then, when the walls between life and death are thinnest.” hide realised.

“It’s not so bad, a crowded party full of life normally keeps the spirts from attempting contact.” Yoshiki explained. It made sense, just like Kokoro hid inside, Yoshiki hid in a crowd.

“I’m an Enchanter,” hide explained, picking up a piece of paper from the desk and checking with Yoshiki to make sure he could use it for his origami. The psychic gave his consent, so quickly hide cut the paper into a square before folding it into a spider. He willed life into the paper, which scuttled across the desk before the magic died and it was paper once more. “I can change the reality of objects, the more magic I put in, the longer their properties change but they always return to how they were in the end.”

“I see,” Yoshiki said as he picked up the harmless paper. “So, you can’t enchant me?”

“I don’t need magic for that,” hide answered, gently placing a hand around Yoshiki and pulling the other closer. Before the other could react, he was kissing the other who eagerly returned the passion. “See, I’ve enchanted you without any magic at all.”

“Well then,” Yoshiki said, stealing a second kiss. “We need to talk about limits?”

“Way to kill the mood,” hide teased, taking Yoshiki’s hand in his and leading him over to the sofa. “But yes, before you are tied on my web perhaps, we should discuss everything. I don’t want rumours going around that I don’t treat my captives well.”

“Your captive?” Yoshiki teased. “Perhaps I am a butterfly trapped in a spider’s web?”

“Not yet,” hide said with a wicked smile. “That comes later.”

Dressed in his robes, hide did his best to enjoy the annual Samhain dinner. This time it was being hosted by his uncle, a heartless man that hide barely considered to be his relation. It had to be the worst dinner on record, as he missed his new lover dearly. It wasn’t too late to attend the party but there was someone who needed him more that night.

The second the meal was over, he slipped out of the house and made his way to Kokoro’s home. Unlike his family, she didn’t celebrate this night at all and he knew she must be suffering with her magic all but cut off. He couldn’t imagine being without his power, but she had to deal with it every Halloween.

“You’re too old for trick and treating!” A couple of kids mocked him, reminding hide that in his robes and hat he very much looked like a witch. He gave the kids a wicked smile, joking he would steal their treats if they didn’t behave. They acted scared, laughing as they ran down the street. A childhood he had never had, not that he could really miss it.

“It’s just me!” hide called as he entered a nearby house, locking the door behind him as he made his way upstairs.

“You’re late!” Kokoro scolded him, but she couldn’t keep up the pretence of anger as she sat on her mattress wrapped in the duvet from the bed. So pitiful, hide thought as he sat beside her.

“You know what my uncle is like,” hide said with a sigh. “Where’s your music, I thought that helped?”

“Not tonight, I wanted to hear everything.” Kokoro answered. Every year the anxiety and depression was different. All hide knew was that it helped that he stayed with her.

“I see,” hide said, wrapping an arm around his friend as she leant against him. “What do you need tonight?”

“Just distract me,” Kokoro ordered. “Tell me about the kimono you bought! Did you like the shop?”

“I liked the shop,” hide reassured her. “And Hayashi’s son I liked even more.”

“Oh?” Kokoro asked, almost forgetting her worries as hide began to describe the kimono he had bought and the man who had helped him. He took his time, explaining everything in unnecessary detail and leaving out everything but the talk of fetishes. That she didn’t need to hear.

“And did he show you his bedroom?” She asked with childish excitement.

“I decided to keep him waiting.” hide lied. There had been no such invite from the other, despite the rather frank and honest talk over what could and couldn’t be done. It wasn’t like the talk had killed the mood, far from it, the blow-job he had received was unforgettably good and he was sure from Yoshiki’s responses to his lips the other probably had very similar memories to his own.

“You, make a guy wait?” Kokoro sceptically questioned. “I’m not buying it.”

“Honestly, I think he just hadn’t cleaned his place and didn’t want me to see a mess.” hide confessed. The other was a perfectionist he had quickly learned, wanting order and control over every aspect of his life except one. Such men were common in the community, he’d dated many of them, though it was the first time he had noticed Yoshiki.

“Perhaps.” Kokoro said, her grip on the duvet tightening. He’d distracted her for a while but she was loosing interest and feeling the void of her magic stronger than before. Without being asked, he began to enchant the origami animals she had prepared for him. Bats, spiders, cats and owls began to fill the room like a living mobile, each with enough magic to last a few hours. Kokoro had always loved his animals. When they were kids, she would control the garden plants to make them homes or hide the creatures from hide’s sight. Just a game, but it had helped both of them practice their magic.

His phone rang on the bed and Kokoro gave him a weak smile as she handed it to him. Yoshiki, did he not realise how late it was? He was at a party, hide remembered, probably too drunk to really know what he was doing. 

“hide!” Yoshiki drunkenly slurred, “This party is great! You sure you don’t want to come?”

“I’m at my friend’s house,” hide reminded him. “Something wrong?”

“No, I just miss you. Is that clingy?” Yoshiki asked.

“No,” hide confessed, more flattered than annoyed by the call. “But I can tell something is bothering you.”

“I’ll be back.” Kokoro whispered as she quietly left the room to give him some privacy. That wasn’t like her, she probably wanted a drink or the bathroom as they were the only reasons why she ever left her bedroom on this night.

“My friend Toshi is here,” Yoshiki explained. “I haven’t seen him in years. He’s become a vocalist in a band! Imagine that! I guess I’m jealous? I was the drummer in a band with him at school but it never went anywhere. I followed my mother’s wishes in the end. I guess I’m mourning what could have been? I’m sorry, I’m drunk. I should be burdening you with such things. You hardly know me but…. I guess I just feel like I can trust you. Is that silly?”

“Not at all,” hide reassured him, as an unspoken idea began to form in his head. “But you know, you’re famous in your own way. The amount of people who have spoken so highly of your shop after I mentioned that I was buying a kimono there is surprising. Even my jerk of an uncle was impressed and nothing impresses him. You’re a huge success as you are.”

“Perhaps I just missing playing?” Yoshiki wondered out loud, a call of another man breaking his train of thought. “That’s Toshi, I probably should go. I’m sorry for disturbing you when you’re with your friend.”

“Just send me a picture of you in that dress and I’ll forgive you,” hide requested. “While you’re at it, why not a picture of Toshi too? I’m curious to see your childhood friend.”

“Sure, sure. I’ve got to go, see you.” Yoshiki hurriedly ended the conversation. Smiling he looked up to find Kokoro watching him.

“A dress?” She asked, “Is that just for Samhain?”

“Probably,” hide answered, showing Kokoro the picture of Yoshiki as it came through on his phone. “It’s a fairy tale themed Halloween party, he went as Cinderella.”

“The princess of your heart,” Kokoro said, admiring the photo. “I think I may be jealous, but I’m not sure if it’s because you’re dating him or because he’s not dating me!”

“You know you’d be my princess if things were different.” hide answered, relieved when she didn’t bring up the matter again. When she was vulnerable like this, she often clung to the idea that he could have been her’s but such a thought was only ever mentioned on these Samhain nights. He wondered if she genuinely had a crush on him, or if perhaps it was just her insecurities making her desire the one friend who she gave her complete trust.

“This is where you live?” Yoshiki exclaimed, staring at hide’s manor home with shock. “For real?”

“Well it’s not an illusion,” hide answered, taking Yoshiki’s hand and leading him inside. He didn’t say anything, allowing Yoshiki to admire the place as he led him to the empty ballroom. “I prepared a surprise.”

“Well this certainly was one…” Yoshiki began, stopping mid-sentence as he saw hide pick up a twisted wooden staff and crystal ball. “What’s this for?”

“An enchanted world,” hide said, grinning. “There’s many enchantments inside the glass, layered one on top of each other to form a world I created just for you. Do you want to go there?”

“I guess?” Yoshiki said, appearing doubtful though he had nothing to fear.

“Remember, this is magic and illusion on top of reality. If you question things too much, the illusion will dissolve. Being a psychic, you can unravel my world quicker than most. Don’t question, just know that we are real and accept that everything else might not. Do you trust me?”

“Yes?” Yoshiki answered, blinking in surprise as the ballroom began to change around them. Smiling hide stepped back, cloaked in illusions as he vanished from Yoshiki’s perspective. He watched as Yoshiki took in the empty arena he was now standing in, shock turning to recognition to open delight. In a dream like state, Yoshiki took in the posters on the wall advertising the concert about to occur. The band was X, for which he was the drummer.

“Come on love, time to perform!” hide declared, acting like he had just entered the room. His smile was contagious, as Yoshiki hurried to join him backstage to get changed.

“Toshi?” Yoshiki asked, as the vocalist turned to greet him.

“Hey!” Toshi said, full of life and vigour. He chattered with Yoshiki for a few moments, the crystal ball beginning to fog inside.

“Don’t question things,” hide ordered, relieved when the fog stilled. The psychic was strong, had he not wanted to be in the world then it would be dissolving already. “Come on, it’s show time?”

“Already?” Yoshiki asked, glancing down to see his clothes had changed. He shook his head, giving hide a sceptical glance. “I don’t even know what to play.”

“Play what comes to you, I’ll fill in the rest.” hide promised, heading to the stage to the cheers of a false crowd. This would be the hard part but as Yoshiki hit a rhythm he was able to compensate for the rest of the band, who were nothing but illusions. It was fun being a rock star, so fun he allowed himself to forget that this world was not real. Perhaps there was a reality out there, where X existed and was as good as he willed them to be. Perhaps even in that world he and Yoshiki would be lovers. He wondered what such a world would be like. The dream of being a star… Yoshiki wasn’t the only one to have it.

He let the concert linger on, until he knew that it was time to move on. He ended with an encore, and a passionate kiss with the band’s drummer to stir up the ‘fans’.

“Everyone loves our relationship.” hide remarked, a grin on his face as the concert hall began to morph back into the ballroom. 

“I half suspect everyone was you, Toshi certainly isn’t himself.” Yoshiki remarked. So, that had been what had caused the doubt in the illusion. It was true, he only knew what Toshi’s face looked like.

“I know you wanted to be with me on Samhain, here’s your Halloween party.” hide commented instead of acknowledging the criticism. “Care to dance, princess.”

“Yes, my prince.” Yoshiki answered, taking hide in his arms as they began to dance. His blue dress sparkled as he moved, enchanting the enchanter as they moved around the room. “You’re not a fairy tale character.”

“Of course I am,” hide scolded. “Where do you think the legend of Cinderella comes from? An enchantress took pity on her, the same enchantress who punished Prince Adam when he denied access to his home. She liked to test people.”

“Wait, Cinderella was real?” Yoshiki asked.

“Perhaps.” hide grinned.

“And who’s Prince Adam?” Yoshiki asked.

“He’s the Beast.” hide answered. Sceptically Yoshiki went quiet, studying hide for a moment before relaxing into his arms.

“If you’re such an enchanter, would I be wrong to assume I’d already passed?” Yoshiki asked. “Am I as good hearted as Cinderella?”

“You passed,” hide reassured him. “But there was no test and if there had, I would give the deserving their reward.”

“This world isn’t real,” Yoshiki said as he stopped dancing and stood in the ballroom, holding hide to him. “As fun as it is to be famous, to dance with you on Halloween, the holiday is gone and I’m just the owner of a kimono store. I may wish for more, but I am happy enough with my lot in life.”

“Still, we can enjoy the illusion, this world I created just for us.” hide suggested, but the crystal ball was beginning to crack. Yoshiki had chosen to end the magic, his power as a psychic easily casting light on the shadows to reveal the truth beneath.

Within moments, they were stood in the empty ballroom of hide’s home, the broken glass of the crystal ball on the floor between them. Shocked at how quickly the spell ended, hide bent down to try to clear up the glass just as the clock began to strike midnight.

“I guess I am Cinderella!” Yoshiki joked, “I have no shoe to leave you.”

“That just means you can’t go.” hide explained, his wicked smile telling Yoshiki just what he had in mind.

“Instead of Cinderella, I’ll be Belle,” Yoshiki promised. “And you’re the beast who kept me for his enjoyment.”

“A beast or a dragon,” hide agreed. “Either way, you’ll be coming to my tower.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be coming,” Yoshiki promised, kneeling beside hide and giving him a eager kiss. “Don’t you have servants to clear up this mess?”

“Not tonight, I emptied the house,” hide responded. “But I suppose this mess could wait until the morning.”

“It’ll have to, because I won’t wait much longer.” Yoshiki said, giving hide a wink as he began to walk out of the room. He was eager, hide thought with a grin, he much preferred this to those who liked to be chased.

“Are we in agreement with the rules?” hide asked, referring to their previous conversation. It was never too late to change them, anyone in this community who thought overwise would be quickly shunned.

“I want to add one,” Yoshiki said, “No magic.”

“Sure.” hide said, leaning forward and placing his lips on Yoshiki’s own. The only magic he used during sex was to read his partner’s mind, to know their limits, understand their joy. He couldn’t do that with Yoshiki anyway, he’d just have to read him the human way; with his senses.

Yoshiki’s lips were soft and subtle, responsive to his lead, almost pleading to be kissed more. hide did just that, wrapping his arms around the other as his kisses grew more and more demanding. Perhaps it was knowing that this man was a psychic, someone he had been taught to avoid, that acted as a catalyst to his passion. Perhaps it was just Yoshiki himself. All he knew was he had never been so turned on by a kiss. Those lips had been wonderful against other parts of his body too, hide remembered as he broke away. He longed for the sensations again but Yoshiki had been pretty clear, only being bound could truly give him the release he craved.

“Wait for me and remove that shirt.” hide ordered in a firm tone. Yoshiki wanted to be controlled, not humiliated, which was just fine. He usually enjoyed a little false humiliation but insulting Yoshiki just didn’t feel right to him. Perhaps it was because he cared so much for the other’s approval? Was Yoshiki really so special to him, or was he just trying to please a man who could have hated him had just a few little things been different? Enchanter and psychic, man with man, either could add a Romeo and Juliet feel to the relationship but together they truly brought a forbidden thrill. Not that any of his close friends would actually care, even his strict mother would accept Yoshiki, of that he was sure.

He returned to Yoshiki with a roll of bondage tape and gave the man a lingering, lustful, gaze. Yoshiki had stripped himself entirely naked, proud of his body, as he should be. Smiling, hide moved behind him, letting his eyes wander as he gently pulled the other’s arms behind his back. He would explore this man tonight and Yoshiki wouldn’t be able to resist. His head full of dirty thoughts, he began to tie Yoshiki’s wrists together, slowly working up his arms until the lower arms were bound together. Not as flexible as some, for he had to allow a gap between his arms towards the top, but certainly good enough for what he had planned.

From behind, he wrapped his arms around Yoshiki, kissing the other’s neck and shoulders as he let his hands wander over his prey. He was the hunter in the bedroom, the wicked spider who bound his prey and took his time indulging himself in them. He felt no need to hurry, no need to please the other. At least not yet, he certainly wouldn’t deny Yoshiki what he deserved. First though, Yoshiki had to earn it.

Teasing Yoshiki’s length, that had now become hard and firm in his grasp, he suddenly stopped and pushed down on the other’s shoulders until Yoshiki was kneeling before him. Trapped and helpless, Yoshiki silently watched hide as he undressed. His gaze was as appreciative as hide’s had been and it stroked the enchanter’s ego to feel so desired. There had been chemistry the moment they had met, chemistry that had pulled them together with mutual lust and attraction. He cared for Yoshiki, though they hadn’t known each other too long.

“Open wide.” Hide ordered, placing his hard length against Yoshiki’s lips. The other did more than just do as told, he instantly began to swallow, showing off what had to be a practiced skill. Silently he enjoyed the attention, judging how much Yoshiki was comfortable with, what his limits were and how long he took between breaths. Once he was sure he understood Yoshiki’s limits, he took up as much as the other’s hair as he could in his right hand and used his firm grip to control Yoshiki’s head. The other had asked for this and he could see just how much Yoshiki enjoyed having his head moved against his will. He could choke the other right now, Yoshiki couldn’t stop him, but they both knew that he wouldn’t. The trust between master and captive was absolute.

He pushed the other to his limits though, allowing the other to gasp for air before forcing the other to take him in once more. Not once did Yoshiki struggle or show discontent, if anything he was enjoying the rough treatment more than hide was enjoying his own pleasure. Still, the next time Yoshiki was allowed breath he asked for his hair to be released. Obeying without question, hide shuddered in pleasure as Yoshiki slowly and deliberately worked his way down his length, taking the whole thing into his throat which was no small accomplishment.

“Yoshiki…” hide gasped, placing his hand back in Yoshiki’s hair without tension. This time he was only pretending to have control, as his hand moved with Yoshiki’s head back and forth over his aroused flesh. He moaned again, no longer able to be silent, his eyes shutting but opening every time he remembered that he wanted to see this.

“Cum for me, master,” Yoshiki begged, licking hide’s length from base to tip. “I want to taste you.”

“You don’t give orders.” hide reminded him, tightening his grip on Yoshiki’s hair and forcing the other to behave as he chose. Despite his words, he soon found himself coming against the back of his throat and over his tongue. He pulled back, wiping his dripping cock against Yoshiki’s lips as the other’s tongue came out to take in every last drop. He wasn’t pretending to enjoy this, his captured princess seemed to really enjoy the taste of cum.

He helped Yoshiki to his feet and kissed him passionately, sharing the taste of his own cum as he held the blond against him. His hand returned to Yoshiki’s hair, keeping a firm grasp on the other, mindful that the more hair he held the less pain the other would feel. No unnecessary pain, no humiliation, Yoshiki’s limits were burned into his mind even before he had planed tonight’s encounter.

“You’re a cum whore,” hide told Yoshiki, “I mean it as a compliment.”

“You just taste so good.” Yoshiki answered, with a smile that suggested this wasn’t the first time someone had accused him of such a thing.

“The next hole I play with will deny you the taste you crave, but you’ll feel my cum again… eventually.” hide promised, leading Yoshiki by the hair to his bed and letting go to push him face first onto it. He positioned Yoshiki’s legs over the edge, so only his torso was resting against his sheets. Egyptian cotton, nothing artificially created was allowed in his home, such was the magic users code.

He already had restraints fitted to his bed frame, so he took the two on that side of the bed to loosely fasten Yoshiki’s ankles. Tightening them, Yoshiki was forced to spread his legs for him though hide knew the other would get in this position if he had just asked. Perhaps even without asking, Yoshiki had already confessed how much he enjoyed being penetrated. You could wonder if he had been too honest, though hide himself preferred a partner who told him too much. The times he had masturbated to thoughts of Yoshiki teasing himself with toys were his new secret pleasure. Now, he got to be the one to use the toys.

He started with a lube coated finger which slid inside the other easily enough, as Yoshiki turned his head to face him, he placed a hand on the other’s head to keep him down against the sheets. He was in control here, Yoshiki had to be reminded of that.

As there had been no resistance to his first finger, he slid in a second, feeling the other’s warm walls engulf the two digits. These two moved without resistance, though he could tell the other wasn’t quite ready for a third. He teased the other, stretching as he went, seeking out the spots that brought the other the most pleasure. Yoshiki was moaning for him already, quiet whimpers of pleasure that made his length twitch in excitement, even though it hadn’t been long since he last came.

“Hips up,” hide ordered, smiling as the other obeyed as best as he could. “That’s better. I can tell you want more fingers inside you.”

“Yes please,” Yoshiki begged. “I need more.”

“Princess, you’re making demands again.” hide scolded, removing his hands to playfully slap Yoshiki lightly on the ass. He could truly abuse these firm buttocks, but he ignored the temptation and added some more lube to his fingers.

“Please…” Yoshiki whimpered, his ass moving slightly higher to match his words. So pitiful, so desperately needy. How could any man not take pity on him?

“Which do you prefer?” hide asked as he slid three fingers into the other, making him moan. “For me to abuse your ass or mouth?”

“Both!” Yoshiki said, “I’m a greedy princess, it’s true.”

“Your body just opens right up for me.” hide agreed. Thrusting his fingers quickly into Yoshiki, delighted by the moans he could bring out from the other. He released his grip from Yoshiki’s head so he could lean over and kiss the other desperately. He was so horny, they both were, but that wasn’t enough to stop these games just yet.

“Lick my cock.” hide ordered, crawling onto the bed so that Yoshiki could reach his hardened length. As Yoshiki licked him, his fingers thrust faster and harder, bending slightly against his prostrate as the other slowly became a trembling mess of pleasure. Grinning he stopped, letting them both catch breath as he retrieved some large anal beads and began to coat these with lube. The first bead was about the size of a golf ball, slowly working their way up in size. He doubted Yoshiki could take them all, not with the preparation he had just received, but he certainly was going to take a few.

The first bead slid in easily, welcomed even, as Yoshiki’s body engulfed the toy. He moved to the second bead straight away, teasing it in and out as Yoshiki’s moans began to fill the room once more. Satisfied Yoshiki could take the third, he gently pushed this one into the stretched hole, finding resistance now. Only three then, but that in itself was impressive as he hadn’t made any effort to prepare the other for extreme stretching. Yoshiki had tensed a little now, perhaps scared he was going to take things further. He waited for the other to relax, before teasing him with the three beads, pleased to see that he had earned the other’s trust again.

Bored of the beads, he found a suitable size dildo and filled Yoshiki’s ass with that instead, thrusting the toy hard and fast as Yoshiki gasped and moaned. He teased his princess now for being too eager, careful to only border on insulting the other. He truly appreciated Yoshiki for letting him play with him like this and wanted the other to understand that he saw his behaviour as a gift and not something to mock or take for granted.

“Keep that toy in you.” hide ordered, as he released Yoshiki’s legs and cut through the tape holding his arms. Yoshiki stretched his tired limbs but kept the toy clamped in place as hide lay the other down on his bed. This time Yoshiki was facing him, his arms secured above his head where the pillows would usually be, his legs were left free for now.

He let Yoshiki take in his naked body, smiling at the other as he did the same. For a long moment they remained still, appreciating the other’s nude forms before the toy was gently removed. Games were over now, hide was going to take what he had been wanting since the moment he had first admired Yoshiki’s ass in the shop.

With condom and more lube, because you could never use too much, hide entered the other’s well prepared hole and appreciated the now damp heat inside. He watched Yoshiki’s face as he began to thrust lightly, the obvious pleasure making him feel warm inside. This was what sex was about, a meeting of body and mind. One without the other was never going to be pleasurable, of that hide was sure.

“Move your legs to my shoulders.” hide ordered, holding the other’s legs as he did so. Like this he thrusted hard and fast, making every forward movement go as deep as possible. Beneath him Yoshiki moaned and squirmed but never once did he try to escape. He was enjoying this, helplessly trapped by his master.

Releasing Yoshiki’s legs, which remained in place, hide began to stroke the other’s leaking arousal bringing him to quick completion and following now long after. He hadn’t been that aroused in the longest time but now he was tired and spent. He wanted only to lay with the other, who remained secure to his bed.

He did just that, laying his body against Yoshiki’s, one leg wrapped over the psychic as if to claim him. As if Yoshiki hadn’t been claimed already. They kissed desperately, the other requiring reassurance, hide requiring love. As they kissed his captive’s arms were released and the blond held hide close, even after the kisses ended and their passion was finally spent.

“I don’t have a glass slipper,” hide commented. “But I’m sure I can find a glass dildo that would fit you perfectly. If you come here again, I’ll find it and solidify my claim to your heart. If you want that?”

“I’ll be your Cinderella, should you find it,” Yoshiki promised, his smile making it clear that the perfect glass toy wasn’t necessary. They kissed once more, a tender loving touch of lips that ended with Yoshiki snuggling against him to go to sleep. “Perhaps even you could enchant this bedroom a little? Create the tower I deserve.”

“That ego,” hide teased. “Fine, next time I’ll play with you in a tower until we find the glass toy that fits you best but don’t think I’ll be allowing that ego in there.”

“Fuck it out of me then.” Yoshiki ordered. Perhaps that really was the only way? So be it. hide certainly wasn’t going to complain about dominating this man. Let him act out the rest of the time, let him be the boss, an egomaniac perfectionist who wanted to have his own way. Let Yoshiki behave like a brat even, it just added fuel to these sessions. A reason to put Yoshiki back in his place.

“You have a filthy mouth,” hide scolded. “Do I need to clean it out with my cum?”

“Later, I just want to sleep.” Yoshiki complained. Laughing hide lay still and went quiet, his mind going through what to do to the other in the morning as they both drifted quickly into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of enchanting origami with magic actually came from Kamen Rider Hibiki and Japanese culture in general. Such objects are known as shikigami and whilst anything can be enchanted, it's origami that was used in Kamen Rider Hibiki and I thought it fit really well.


End file.
